Friendship Is Childsplay
by Jackie Wepps
Summary: Wendy and Romeo try to make friends but it doesn't go all that well. For reasons Romeo says some mean things about Wendy and Natsu. To make matters worse they are send on a job together. Now what? One Shot. This is only a friendship story but if you want it to be a ship you can make it one. (but it wasn't my intention)


**I don't own Fairy Tail. You know that. **

**This isn't a ship unless you REALLY wanna look at it that way. This is just a story of two kids trying to make friends. (or supposed to be) I hope you like it!**

* * *

Wendy was sitting in the corner of the guildhall watching as Natsu was picking the usual fight with Gray. She watched as he accidentally punched Gajeel in the face instead of Gray and thereby dragged half the guild into the fight.

Wendy looked around trying to find someone to talk to. Carla was talking to Happy and hadn't really got the time so she was out of the question. All the other girls who Wendy used to speak to were also busy talking to one another so she couldn't really speak to them either because she would interrupt their conversation and she didn't feel like doing that.

Then Wendy's eyes landed on someone who she could talk to… maybe. She knew he was the son of Macao but she'd forgotten his name for the moment. She remembered it being something starting with an "R" but she didn't remember what. Remo? No that wasn't right she knew that… but it was somewhat close anyway. She would remember it eventually. She knew that.

Wendy decided to go speak to him. She got up from where she was sitting and walked up to the boy who – after she being gone for 7 years – was about her age. She sat down next to him and looked at him not really sure of how to start the conversation.

After a while the boy looked at her and Wendy just then remembered. His name was Romeo.

Wendy didn't know what to say as he looked into her eyes with a confused look in his own. She found it easy to speak to people if only they would start talking but when they expected her to start talking she started feeling shy and found it hard to find something to say. Clearly Romeo expected her to start the conversation.

"eh… hi?" Wendy said nervously.

"Hi" Romeo answered turning his attention to the fight. "You're Wendy. Right?" he asked.

"Yeah… You're Romeo" Wendy smiled.

Romeo nodded and then looked in a different direction. "Is that your cat?" he asked nodding in Carla's direction.

"Yeah. Her name's Carla" Wendy answered smiling. She hoped that they would get along well. She really liked making new friends and she got a feeling that Romeo could be a good friend.

They weren't speaking for a while as the fight between their guild-members died out and everyone went back to doing what they were doing before the fight started.

Wendy and Romeo sat still for a while until they heard Natsu calling

"Hey Wendy!" He yelled from across the guildhall. "We found a job and are heading out now so come on!" he smiled widely at the young girl.

"You should hurry. Your boyfriend's waiting" Romeo said.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Wendy outbursted. She felt like Romeo had just punched her in the face. Her relationship with Natsu was NOTHING like what he said. She was literally boiling with anger on the inside.

"whatever" Romeo shrugged like he didn't care. "Just go."

Was he talking down to her or something. Wendy got really irritated with this boy. "Would you stop talking to me like that! I don't get what I've ever done to you anyway!" She hurried up to Natsu with tears of anger in her eyes.

* * *

As Team Natsu sat in the train half an hour later Wendy caught Lucy in looking at her in a sympatric way. She didn't know why though.

"Lucy. What's wrong?" Wendy asked finding it weird that Lucy had to look at her like that.

"Why did Romeo say that?" Lucy asked.

"Romeo said what?" Natsu asked before puking once again.

"That you and Wendy were together" Lucy said.

"What?" Natsu puked again.

"Like being lovers" Gray explained impatiently.

Natsu puked again. "no way…" he said before letting out a moan. "She's like a sister to me nothing more…"

Wendy smiled. "I feel the same" she said smiling. "But I don't know why Romeo would say that."

"Guess we will figure it out sooner than later" Erza said.

Soon their focus were taken away from Romeo because Natsu decided to puke all over a very unfriendly man and everyone would have to try and explain to this unfriendly guy what was wrong. Though the man was too cold-hearted to understand. Later on Natsu said that the man had been just as cold-hearted as Erza and Gray combined which caused him a punch in the face from each.

* * *

A few days had passed since then. Wendy didn't speak to Romeo and Romeo didn't speak to her. Whenever someone would bring up Wendy and Romeo in a conversation including either of the kids, the kid would leave without reasoning, causing confusion among the adults.

That was when one day Macao called the two kids up to him.

"I have noticed the two of you aren't getting along as well as you should" he said. "Mind telling me what happened.

Neither of the kids spoke. Wendy refused to look at Romeo and Romeo refused to look at Wendy.

Makao sighed. "No matter what it is I have decided that you are to clear this misunderstanding between the two of you" he looked at both kids. "You are going on a mission together. It's not far away and will only take about a day but you will have to work together." He said.

"But dad!" Romeo whined. Wendy could tell he didn't want this. She didn't either. If Romeo had to be such a brat he could go screw himself.

"No buts Romeo. Now you go out there and take Wendy with you" Macao said.

"May I bring Carla?" Wendy asked hoping she could get some mental support.

"No" Macao said. "I'm sorry Wendy but I'm hoping that you and Romeo can clear your misunderstanding so I will not allow anyone else to come with you" he said.

Wendy was annoyed and looked at Romeo with narrowed eyes. In her opinion it was all his fault that they had to go through this.

"Now go" Macao said. "You can be back before midnight if you head out now" he said.

The two kids turned around and left without bothering to look anywhere else but forward.

They got the directions to a place up in the mountains and were told to find some kind of creepy creature called a Tale. The walk to the place was silent and uncomfortable. You could feel the tension in the air between Wendy and Romeo.

They made it to the place and looked around. They couldn't seem to find this Tale anywhere.

"If I look over here, you look over there" Romeo said pointing in the different directions he wanted them to go in.

Wendy nodded her head and went to look for this Tale creature. She thought she saw something. It was red and looked kinda odd. Wendy was debating if she should call for Romeo or not when the red thing suddenly moved and she jumped backwards.

"Romeo!" she called before tripping over a rock behind her and falling to the ground. When she finally got up, Romeo was by her side. He looked at the strange creature.

"Wendy what would you say this looked like?" he asked.

Wendy took a close look and gasped. "A dragon" she said.

Romeo looked nervously at the thing as Wendy confirmed his theory. He wasn't sure of how they were supposed to beat it.

The Tale reached out for Wendy who jumped aside avoiding it. Unfortunately she jumped right into Romeo as both of them tripped over each other.

"could you be any more clumsy?" Romeo asked angrily.

"Sorry" Wendy said, getting up and helping Romeo back on his feet.

Romeo used his purple flames to attack the dragon as it reached out again. That was when Wendy thought she heard something.

"Romeo stop!" She yelled just as the Tale grabbed her around her waist and pulled her close to it.

"Wendy!" Romeo yelled suddenly worried about his guild-mate.

Wendy didn't answer. Now she heard it again. "Princess"

"Romeo!" Wendy said. "Did you hear what it said?!" She could tell from the confused look Romeo gave her that he hadn't heard it. "It said 'princess' A tale is like a story. It holds princesses in it right?" she asked. "I guess this is acting on the idea of tales so I guess we have to play along" she said.

"You're kidding me right?" Romeo asked.

"Just try to get me free while acting like I'm a princess and you're a prince trying to free me" Wendy said.

Romeo sighed if that was what she wanted then perhaps it was worth a try. "I'll free you princess Wendy" he said halfhearted.

The Tale tightened hit's grip around Wendy and she gasped for air. "With emotion Romeo!" she screamed in pain.

"I will free you princess Wendy!" Romeo yelled with full emotion. Knowing that the girl was suffering he simply couldn't just stand there. He attacked with all he'd got. The dragon-like thing responded by attacking with fire but eventually it let Wendy slip and she landed on her feet next to Romeo.

Wendy used her skydragon roar and the dragon curled up into a bowl. Then Wendy heard something. "Romeo!" she called. "Listen."

Romeo – who was about to attack – stopped to listen. "is it crying?" he asked.

"I think so… excuse me… Mr. Tale?" Wendy called. "Why are you crying?"

"You are the first ones who has ever wanted to play with me" The dragon said sitting up with tears running down its face. "I'm not an actual dragon. I'm just a shapeshifting creature that likes playing tales" it said.

"I see" Wendy said. "I think it's better if you stop playing though" she said.

"I don't think it'll stop Wendy" Romeo said speaking to Wendy like she was dumb or something.

Wendy ignored Romeo. "There are lots of theaters in Fiore where you might be able to get a job as an actor. They are also playing some tale-like plays." She explained.

"Where is the nearest" the Tale sounded really interested.

Wendy gave directions and the Tale thanked them before heading off to the theater Wendy had given it directions to. She and Romeo went back towards Magnolia.

"Why were you so kind to it?" Romeo asked.

Wendy didn't know what to say. "I don't know" she finally answered after a while. "I found it better to hear what it had to say instead of just hurting it for no reason" she explained not really sure if that was what she meant at first, but as she finished she knew it was exactly what she meant to say.

They walked in silence for a while until Wendy decided to try it out again. What was Romeo's reason for saying what he'd said a few days ago about her and Natsu?

"why do you think Natsu and I are lovers?" she asked.

Romeo stopped and looked at her. He hadn't expected that question. "eh…" he said. "You're around him a lot. You act like if you were lovers. He cares for you, you can see it in his eyes…"

Wendy had to smile. "he only sees me as a sister and I only see him as a brother. I bet you knew that already"

Romeo bit his lip. Wendy was right. He had his reasons for saying what he'd said that day.

"Like I'd ever tell you if I did" he snapped annoyed with her.

"Stop acting so childish" she said. "It doesn't suit you. You know if you weren't such a brat I might have considered becoming your friend!" she walked forward quickly not wishing to talk to Romeo anymore.

"Wendy wait!" Romeo yelled running up to the girl and grabbing her arm. "Wendy I'm sorry I just…" Romeo bit his lip. "I… It seems like Natsu is just paying more attention to you than to me. It has been like that since you first came here. I feel left out!" he said finally spilling it out.

Wendy looked at Romeo with wide eyes. "I had no idea" she whispered now stopping.

"It was no reason for me to act the way I did and I'm sorry" Romeo said looking down at the ground.

Wendy smiled. "It's okay. I don't think Natsu sees it that way. You should've just said how you felt and we could do something about it" she finished but still smiled.

"I'm really sorry" Romeo said "I hope… I hope you can forgive me and that we can become friends one day" he said.

"What if we start being friends now?" Wendy suggested.

Romeo smiled. That sounded like a great idea.

The two kids made it back home with cheerful smiles on their faces. They never talked about what had been going on out there and they still never really talked but they'd now made friends and everyone could tell that. Everyone felt like everything was a bit lighter now that the two youngest members of Fairy Tail had made friends. That was all they needed to know.

* * *

**As said in the top I really hope you liked the story. I spend all day writing (and rewriting) it because things just didn't want to work with me today. **

**I know the ending isn't the best in the world and I could've done a lot better if I'd known what to write, but I don't know and therefore the ending sucks an awful lot. That's why you've gotta live with it. **

**I'm glad you've read the story to the end. sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I might have made. English is not my first language. I hope they're not too bad. **

**Jackie ^_^**


End file.
